onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homies
Inconsistency? In Chapter 835 we get an explanation for Big Mom's devil fruit, he explains that the Souls CANNOT enter corpses or the body of someone else, and yet in the next panel we find out that the souls CAN enter animals, which contradicts the previous statement. What's up with that? Jakisuaki (talk) 13:23, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Talk pages aren't supposed to be used for this kind of discussion as far as I know. Anyway by "someone else" he means human souls can't enter other humans. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Biscuit Soldiers Where does it say the biscuit soldiers are homies? Last I checked they were being manipulated by Cracker with no outside help. Can someone provide a source? 03:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) It has been sourced in their section in Totto Land#Biscuit Soldiers to be Chapter 838. I checked and it's on page 14 where Pedro said that they "move around with the aid of Big Mom's powers". Rhavkin (talk) 07:21, February 10, 2017 (UTC) I completely missed that. Thank you. 08:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) The Ship Who Sang trivia I am generally pro-trivia in articles, but I do not see this one at all. The Ship Who Sang is novel about a spaceship with a human brain that can sing. The Singing Ship is about a sea ship with a fragment of a human soul that constantly sings what it is. What really makes me doubt the influence is that the similar elements are in no way unique. Also, nearly every other homie sings.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 20:15, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I was concise in the trivia, but I won't be here. The Sup Who Sang is a story where physically disabled people who are unable to work are implanted in ships in order to operate the ships, which do not run otherwise. It's quite an upsetting premise. There's a clear parallel with homies, who are people whose souls have been partially or fully removed (almost always against their will or under threat of death) so that they can animate other bodies. It's not restricted to ships, which is why I only claim the relation between the singing ship and the novel. But, if you feel there's no link between a story where people are implanted into ships to make them work and a story where someone's soul is implanted into a ship to make it work, then we can discuss it further. 20:57, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Unlike shadows, we have not seen any of the soul's previous owner in the homies. Even Big Mom's homies do not act like her.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 21:12, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I have to agree with Sandwichman. Human brains and soul fragments are far too different. There is no disability factor at work with the people whose soul fragments get put into the objects that become homies. Big Mom's singing ship would still be a functioning ship even without a soul fragment. I don't see the similarities. 21:27, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Agreeing with Sandwichman and DP. Brain and soul fragments are two different things and the odds that Oda drew inspiration from this for the homies are not very likely. Seems more like a coincidence that there is a faint similarity 18:40, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ^Agreed. 23:32, April 24, 2017 (UTC)